


soft

by backflipsaway



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, literally just teen to be safe but there aint anything frisky u kno, short alcohol mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backflipsaway/pseuds/backflipsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gina invites rosa to drink in silence, one of rosa's favourite activities. how could she say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever! i try my best. also i have never drank a drop of alcohol in my life so i will not be super insightful on alcohol endeavors. please appreciate dianetti

Gina left work six minutes early, nodding at Rosa as she walked over to the elevator. She gave Rosa the time to finish the last of the week’s paperwork at her desk in silence. 

Rosa had no reason to turn down Gina’s brash invitation to do one of her favourite things, drinking, in silence, after work. It was a Friday night, and it wasn’t like she actually had anything else to do. Drinking in silence prevented feelings from surfacing and bonds between people becoming stronger. Not like she was actively avoiding becoming close to people, it wasn’t that deep. That’s just not who Rosa was; a person who needed to rely on people. People are okay, but it’s not like other people mattered too much. 

Was Rosa friends with Gina? Sure. If sharing a secret bathroom and talking to her slightly more than she did with most people counted. Rosa noticed the time as she was lost in thought, and left one minute before her shift ended. 

  


* * *

  


Rosa pulled up at the bar she and the rest of her squad frequented for special occasions. Gina was already seated at the open bar. Gina patted at the open seat beside her when she saw her invitee enter. 

The bar was usually more crowded than this on Friday nights. It was never super packed, but usually had a healthy amount of patrons. The quietness was nice. Maybe it was the cold, gloomy weather that staved off all the people, but usually gloomy weather causes gloomy people. And gloomy people love to drink their sorrows away, from her experience.

Rosa sat. Gina was toying with her phone on the table, and looked up.

“Sup, boo?”

“Nothing much.”

“Aight.”

Gina ordered four shots of vodka, without chasers. Rosa couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong. She couldn’t help but play with the idea that something wrong happened to Gina, because of her sudden will to go out drinking with her. Gina was scrolling on her phone, by the looks of it, more emotionally than usual?

Very reluctantly, Rosa brought herself to ask Gina if something was wrong.

“Of course not,” Gina replied, proudly. “Nothing gets to me ever. I am a wolf warrior. I just wanted to hang, I mean, you like the silence, right?”

Maybe Gina was closer to Rosa than she thought. Somehow, though, she didn’t really mind talking to the co-worker beside her because she was undeniably genuine whenever she was with her. There weren’t any unnecessary formalities, and that was just fine.

The bartender laid four shot glasses, sloshing with the clear vodka on the bar. Gina immediately grabbed two of the glasses, one in both hand, and downed them in one go. She was taken aback a bit, by the burning in her throat, but sat strong in her seat. She flashed a smile to Gina and gestured oddly to the other two shot glasses, for Rosa to do the same.

The extravagancy of it all made a smirk creep up on Rosa’s normally stoic face. She followed suit to Gina’s amusement.

Gina proceeded to gossip to Rosa about how there was an annoying dude who sat in front of her in her astronomy class, and how he dressed like a chicken—an analogy that didn’t make sense, but made Rosa laugh nonetheless. Rosa engaged in the gossip, and even threw some shade of her own, again to the amusement of Gina. 

With a beer in hand, Gina thought about how she liked Rosa’s normal self, but this slightly more aloof and open Rosa was pretty cool too. She thought about her smile and laugh, and how desperately she adored hearing it. Ah, not that she’d let her know that. Rosa’s hair looked soft, and couldn’t get her mind off the desire to run her hair through its many curls.

On her fourth drink, Rosa felt tipsy and her stomach felt pretty warm too. Gina was giggling off about something, and the view of it was pretty cute and laughable in itself. Gina ran her hand over Rosa’s jacket, feeling the surprisingly soft, real leather. It gave off the faint smell of cowhide, but Rosa herself smelt faintly of Irish Spring and lavender.

Rosa put her hand on Gina’s blue and green sweater. The material was thin, but soft to the touch.

“Rosa, you gotta let me ride with you on your motorcycle,” Gina blurted out. “I never rode around on a bike in the city at night. We gotta go to the Brooklyn Bridge, and all the way across the Hudson and, damn, that would be really cool! That’s a plan!” She exclaimed and rambled on.

They both looked around, and noticed that half of the other patrons in the bar already filed out.

“Maybe next time,” Rosa assured Gina, softly. She grabbed both hers and Gina’s jackets and patted her on the back. “Let’s go home first.” They stepped out and hailed a cab.

Inside, Gina ran her hand through Rosa’s hair, after asking in an intentionally raspy voice. It was soft, like she first suspected. Rosa smiled softly, and ran her hand through Gina’s wavy hair in return. Gina rested her head on Rosa’s shoulder, and the cool leather turned warm as her cheek pressed against it. The mixed smell of alcohol and various drug store soaps on her companion were soothing. There was a calming air of silence, between the stale smell of an unidentifiable food, and sweat in the taxi, and the ghost of the space that once separated the two ladies. Gina fell asleep, and before long, they arrived at her place.

Gina felt the shoulder she was resting on, shuffle a bit, and some murmurs between the front and back of the taxi. She was half awake when she found herself out of the cab, walking to the apartment with her shoulder slung over the slightly taller Rosa. She felt strong in her arms. There were whispered goodbyes between the two as they parted ways. Gina fumbled with her keys before entering her building, and had a smile on her face while walking to her apartment. Maybe she liked Rosa a little more than she thought.

Rosa sat back in the taxi, and watched the lights of Brooklyn blur by as the taxi driver drove. The city she grew up in was dark, but never asleep. There were lights twinkling at every corner, and people lurking, and getting on with their lives, even at the earliest of hours. Despite the silence in the car, there was still an undeniable noise. She couldn’t tell whether it was in her head, or was outside the car. The driver was tapping his index finger on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. Outside, there was a faint sound of emergency sirens approaching, and the sound of numerous car engines humming as they accelerated, the second the light turned to green. The most persistent sound however, was the voice in her head.

She replayed the night’s memorable moments, Gina playing with her hair, giggling, and her unjustified and comical disdain for her random classmate. Her suede jacket was soft, and so was her sweater underneath. Her hair felt silky, through its volume and well maintained waves. It was odd for Rosa to remember all these tiny details about a person. Nevertheless, she couldn’t shake the warm, blended scent of vanilla and some celebrity’s perfume that her companion emanated. Gina was definitely peculiar in more ways than one, which made her enjoyable to be around, for sure. Tonight was pretty fun, despite the lack of silence in the night for the most part that she normally desired.

Rosa arrived at her apartment, and paid the driver, and got out. Walking to her place, she was in a half decent mood. Gina wasn’t too bad to be around. Maybe they’re closer than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> follow backflipsaway.tumblr.com for b99 discourse. sorry if theres grammar/continuity mistakes lol


End file.
